1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in folding a sheet of material into an aerodynamic configuration, and more specifically relates to a folding implement having a number of forming surfaces which is adapted to have a sheet of material passed therethrough. The present invention also relates to a kit for use in assembling the described device and a method of using the described device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for use in folding cloth and/or paper are known in the prior art. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,349 to Brownlow and U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,425 to Benitez each disclose devices for use in folding paper napkins. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,719 to Groff discloses a paper folding machine for use in folding paper serviettes such as those used in restaurants. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,552 to Brannlund discloses a device for use in crimping sheet rock tape, and U.S. Pat. No. 329,173 to Jehle discloses a former for a paper bag. Thus, all of these devices broadly relate to forming or folding materials. However, none of these devices even remotely relates to folding a sheet of material into an aerodynamic configuration as is the subject of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,808 to Rich et al. relates to a paper-airplane-making and launching device. As such, the device of Rich immediately departs from the present invention in that it is not a dedicated device, i.e. it both makes and launches a paper airplane, unlike the present invention which is solely dedicated to forming a sheet of material into an aerodynamic configuration. Furthermore, the present invention is inherently different from the device of Rich, in that Rich employs a folder #30 which is swung into various positions to effect folding.